We are Forbidden
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's daughter falls in love with Gale's son. It's been written before, but this is my take on it. Please read if you want. Review if you enjoy. T for language and some situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been written about before, but when I first saw the idea of Katniss and Peeta's daughter falling in love with Gale's son, I wanted to write about it myself. I want there to be more than one fanfic on this topic. Plus, I think it's cool. Well, on with the story!**

**P.S. "Adaryn" is a Welsh name meaning "bird". I thought it fit for a daughter of Katniss Everdeen.**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Adaryn_

"Hey! Adaryn!" my best friend, Elise, says as she comes up to me in the hallways at school.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing much," she says. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Is that really what you want?" I ask. "I know you well enough to know that that is far from all you want."

She sighs. "Fine. You caught me. I was hoping you could come to a bonfire with a bunch of our classmates tonight. It is a Friday after all."

"Sure. Mom and Dad would probably let me. I might have to take Finnick with me, though. He's in ninth grade, but our parents treat that child as if he still needs to be babysat," I say.

"We don't care. We've got other ninth graders going. I'm sure he'll find someone to keep occupied with," Elise says with a wink.

I punch her in the arm. "No way my little brother is gonna get lucky in ninth grade. I haven't yet, and I'm in eleventh! Though I don't plan to for a while, yet."

"So are you going?" she asks.

"Of course!" I say. "I'll just say that I'm spending the night at your place, and Finn wants to spend time with your brothers."

Elise has a set of twin younger brothers, Aspen and Evander, that were both Finnick's age. The four of us often hung out together.

"Cool! I'll see you at seven," she says. "Oh, and you and your brother are spending the night at my place for sure. I know my parents will be okay with it."

I smile and she walks away.

Of course I got the OK from my parents, with the expected exception that I bring along Finnick. We kissed our parents goodbye, and then ducked under the fence, which had long since been ridden of its electrical trait, when we got to it. We sat down when we reached the bonfire, and a group of probably twenty five people were sitting around the huge, burning fire.

Elise found me almost immediately and we started talking as Finn walked off to go chat with some friends he recognized. I was enjoying the conversation I was in when I felt a tap on my shoulder. As a kneejerk reaction, I grabbed my assailant's wrist and twisted it. I turned around and was surprised to find a handsome-looking boy with his face contorted in agony behind me.

"Oh!" I exclaim as I frantically get up after letting go of the boy's wrist. "I am _so_ sorry. It was a kneejerk reaction."

"It's alright," he says, regaining composure.

Our eyes meet, and I see that we share the same gray eyes, only his hair is as black as night. He is pretty muscular, and stunningly attractive.

"Uhh… I'm gonna go talk with some friends," Elise says.

"You do that," I say.

"My name is Phoenix Hawthorne," the boy says.

"I'm Adaryn Mellark," I say. I pause. "Care to sit down?"

"Of course," Phoenix says.

We start to talk, and soon enough, the sun has gone down, and we've left the party to go talk on our own. I'd gotten a nickname, Addie. But that's when things start getting beautifully complicated.

"I really like you, Addie. Can I kiss you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," I whisper as I lean in.

Our lips touch, and it's the greatest feeling in the world. It's my first kiss, and I can tell it's his, too, because he's reluctant to pull back. But when he does, he just kisses me again. Soon things start getting heavy, and I'm on my back with him on top of me. One of Phoenix's arms is wrapped tightly around my waist, and the other is behind my head as his hand grasps my hair for dear life. Both of my hands are tangled in his hair as we kiss.

"Are we interrupting something?" I hear Elise ask.

I look up and she and Finnick are standing over us.

"No," I say. "Just give me a minute."

"Can I see you again?" Phoenix asks.

"Of course," I say.

I give him my address, tell him goodbye, and walk back to Elise's house with her and my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I changed the appearance of Katniss and Peeta's daughter. Sue me for forgetting the detail of her hair and eye color. Sorry, anyways. Well, thanks to your positive feedback, I will be writing more. I'll also still do it regardless of positive or negative feedback. I just love feedback. But I don't need it to keep writing. I'm rambling, I know. Well, on with the chapter!**

**~Symphonic Madness**

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix<em>

Something in the back of my mind nags at me that something about this girl is off. I'm guessing the reason I'm having this suspicion is because I'm walking through Victor's Village, the home of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. From what my father told me, they were now married.

I knock on the door of the house she told me to look for, and a few seconds later, an older, middle-aged woman answers the door. I recognize the face as that of the legendary Katniss Everdeen, only older than the pictures of her in the history books. She is even still wearing her mockingjay pin on her shirt and her still brown hair is pulled back in the braid that I'd read about and seen.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh… I'm here to see your daughter, Adaryn," I say.

"Adaryn!" the legend calls.

"Coming!" Adaryn calls back.

"Please come in," Katniss says.

I walk in and Katniss closes the door behind me as Adaryn walks down the stairs toward us. She sees me and a huge grin spreads across her face.

"So what is your name, young man?" Katniss asks.

"Phoenix Hawthorne," I answer.

"I am Katniss Mellark," she says calmly. But then a warm, inviting smile breaks out across her face. "But you can call me Katniss."

"Thank you, ma'am," I say.

"Who's at the door?" a male voice asks as he comes closer.

I recognize Peeta immediately. Holy crap. I was dating the daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

"Apparently, our daughter was expecting someone today," Katniss says with a smirk at her daughter.

"Well, not _today_," she says. "But I was expecting him."

"What's your name, young man?" Peeta asks.

"Phoenix Hawthorne," I say.

Peeta seems to jump at the last name, but then quickly regains composure.

"Good, then. I'm Peeta Mellark," he says, outstretching his hand.

I shake it. "Nice to meet you, sir."

I act as if their very presence in front of me doesn't move me, when it really makes me want to kiss the ground they walk on. Katniss and Peeta were the face of the rebellion. Without them, I would probably be liable to be reaped for the Hunger Games.

"Nice to meet you, too, my boy," Peeta says.

"So are you a friend of Adaryn's?" Katniss asks.

"Boyfriend," I say.

"Come. Let's sit down. We've got a lot of questions to ask you if you're going to date our daughter," Peeta says. "Finn! Get down here! Ask your daughter's boyfriend questions while you can. Lucky for him, this is the only day we'll be doing this!" Peeta calls.

Suddenly, a young man comes running into the room. I recognize him as the boy I saw Adaryn go home with along with another girl. This must be her brother.

"Hello," he says. "I'm Finnick. Please call me Finn. I'm the guy that Adaryn walked off with last night. I'm also obviously her brother."

I see it now. They have the same gray eyes, only this kid has blonde hair instead of his sister's brown hair. He is also only a tad shorter than I am.

"Well, come now," Katniss says. "Time to torture this poor boy." She winks at me.

Peeta asks the first question shortly after we sit down on the couches; me sitting across from Peeta, Katniss, and Finn with my arm around Adaryn's shoulders. "When did you two meet?"

"Honestly, I've had my eyes on your daughter for a long time. But last night, at the bonfire, was when I got the courage to talk to her," I admit.

"Sounds like you," Katniss says to her husband.

"Well, anyway, we got to talking, and did for a few hours until I finally decided to go for it and ask for a kiss. She gave me one, and I was the happiest man on the planet," I say.

Adaryn looks at me and smiles. I peck her lips gently before Finn asks a question for himself.

"Now, even though I'm the younger brother, I still have an obligation to protect my sister. Tell me now, and don't lie, are you capable of hurting her physically?"

"Never. I could never kill anything," I say. "Especially not Adaryn."

The three continue asking questions, until they say it's time for dinner.

"Care to join us?" Katniss asks.

"Of course. Let me just go ask my dad," I say. "I'll be back in a half hour at most."

"Well we're open for one more person. Take him with you when you come back here," Katniss says.

"Okay," I say.

* * *

><p><em>Adaryn<em>

He leaves and I breathe a sigh of relief that this went painlessly._ He's coming over for dinner_, I think to myself. _Things are going to be okay_.

The doorbell rings when it was expected to, and I answer it. I invite Phoenix and his father in, and I tell them to sit down at the table, and that dinner is almost ready. My mother soon after walks into the kitchen and almost drops the plates she's holding.

"Gale," she murmurs.

"Hey, Catnip," Phoenix's dad says as he grins.

My mother sets the plates down on the table where they should be. "Adaryn, can I talk to you?"

"What?" I ask her once we're alone.

"That's _Gale Hawthorne_!" she exclaims in a whisper.

"_That_ Gale Hawthorne?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes! I should have recognized the last name when I heard it," my mom says.

"Why didn't you?" I ask.

"Well there are plenty of people with the last name 'Hawthorne' in District 12, you know," she says.

"So what if I'm dating his son?" I ask.

"He killed my sister, Adaryn. He was part of the operation that killed her," Katniss says.

My father comes in and looks like he is trying to keep his cool. "What in the _hell_ is Gale Hawthorne doing in my house?"

"Our daughter is dating his son!" my mom screeches as quietly as she can.

"Adaryn, you can't," my father says. "You just can't."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I said so," my mom says.

"Please, mom! You can't do this to me!" I cry.

My mom doesn't listen. She marches right in the kitchen and tells Gale and Phoenix to leave. Phoenix hugs me quickly before leaving my house with his father.

"I hate you both!" I screech with tears running down my face.

I run up to my room, and slam the door. I knew when I heard the last name "Hawthorne" that I shouldn't have gotten involved with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't thank you enough for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it. It's given me a lot of confidence. Well, other than that, there's not much to say. On with the chapter I guess (:**

**P.S. I'm going to reveal my real name in the next chapter. Keep reading to know what it is. Not a lot of people on here do. I'm kind of anonymous on this site.**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Adaryn_

I wallow in my sorrow for the next week or so, when I hear something hit my window late one night. I look out, and smile. Phoenix is standing there holding a fistful of pebbles. I open the window.

"What are you doing here?" I half whisper, half shout.

"I wanted to see you, silly," he says. "We just met a week ago, but your presence is already addictive. I need more kisses like the ones we shared that first night. Come with me. I want to go somewhere with you."

"I can't exactly walk out the door, Phoenix," I say.

"Jump," he says. "I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy?"

"Of course. But just trust me," he says.

The look in his eyes makes me do just that. I climb out my window and jump. He catches me, as promised, and I smile as he lets me down. Phoenix takes my hand.

"Let's run, Juliet," he says with a wink.

So that's what we do. We run, and run some more, until we come to the fence, which we duck under, and then keep running. We're out of breath when we stop.

"Here it is," he says.

"I remember this place!" I exclaim. "I used to come here as a child with my brother and parents."

"But the real reason we came here is in the stars," he says.

I look up, and I see clearly every constellation in the sky.

"Wow," I say breathlessly.

"I know, right?" Phoenix asks.

"This is incredible!" I exclaim. "I feel so free!" That's when I take off in a sprint in no particular direction.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asks.

"I'm being free!" I shout happily.

"Not for long!" he says.

Phoenix picks up his pace and tackles me as soon as he gets close. We roll around for a bit until I find myself under him. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. We get back up into a chaste position and we start talking.

It's almost sunrise by the time we decide it's time to go home.

"Is it too early to say that I love you?" Phoenix asks.

"Not at all," I say. "Never will be."

"Let's meet here more often. I want to meet you here every couple of days. We need our sleep. But I can't always come get you. You know how to climb trees, right?" Phoenix asks. I nod. "Good. Jump from your window to the tree nearby your room, and climb down from there. I'll see you in a couple of days. At midnight."

"I love you," I say. "I'll be there I promise."

He kisses me one last time as we near my house, and then he runs away. I climb up the tree, enter the room through the window, and get into bed, thankful that I'm still wearing my pajamas.


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked for it! My name is Leigh (pronounced lee). I'm also a girl. Weird, 'eh? Oh well. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't want the story to be, so I split the chapter up into two chapters. In this one, more happens. I promise. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**

_Phoenix_

"Hey, Dad," I say when I get into the house after seeing her again.

It's been about a month since we started meeting in secret, and school was finally out.

"Hey, Phoenix," he replies. "What's up?"

I sit on the couch across from him. "Nothing. I just got back from hanging out with Adaryn."

"At this early in the morning?" my dad asks.

"I had to sneak her out," I say. "Maybe you can talk to Katniss?"

"I planned on it," he says.

"Thanks, Pop," I say. "Think mom would approve of her?"

"Of course," he says. "Bless her heart."

My mom had passed away about five years ago from pneumonia. It devastated my father and me.

"Do you approve of her?" I ask.

"Yep," he says. "She's one hell of a girl. She's feisty, like her mother."

I laugh. "You think?"

"I _know_," he says.

"Well, can you talk to her mom?" I ask.

"We'll do it around two. Baker Boy will be gone by then, so Katniss will be a bit more rational. Plus, it's six in the morning, in case you didn't know. We need to let Adaryn sleep. When did you sneak out anyway?"

"I've been out since eleven thirty, but I get there at midnight," I say.

"Oh. Well, get some sleep, son," my father says.

I go up and change into my pajamas before passing out in my bed. I am woken up only when my dad says it's time to go.

I rush out of bed, brushing my teeth, dressing, and scarfing down a bowl of oatmeal before walking out the door and locking it with my father by my side. We don't reach my beloved's house for another half an hour.

"Gale," Katniss says coldly when she answers the door and sees us. "Good to see you, Phoenix. I wish I could say the same for your father."

"Now, Katniss stop it," my father says. "Please. Invite us in. Is Adaryn gone?"

"Yes. She and Finnick helping her father out in the bakery," Katniss says.

"Good. We both needed to talk to you alone anyway," my dad says.

"I'll give you one chance to speak, Gale," Katniss says angrily stepping aside. "But mention the war, and what happened with Prim, and you both will be gone. For good this time."

"Okay," my father says as he steps into the house with me trailing not far behind him.

"So tell me," Katniss says once we're sitting on the couch, her on one and me and my father on the other. "What is your side of the story? Why should I let your son date my daughter?"

"I love her," I blurt.

"Phoenix, hush!" my dad chastises.

"No!" I all but shout. "I've only known her a month, but I love her. Look, I've been sneaking out with her," she glares at me when I say that, "and we've fallen for one another. I've done nothing but love Adaryn and show her respect, kindness, and adoration."

"Tell me why I shouldn't lock the windows at night," is Katniss' only reply.

"We _need_ to see each other," I say. "We're teens. We're in love. We can't help ourselves."

"My son is right, Catnip," my dad says with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. I can tell Katniss is holding back a smile as well, but is successful at doing so. "I know circumstances were different for you…"

"Way different," she interrupts.

"Yes. Way different. But now our children live in a better world. Our children live in a world where they can love one another without the fear of being ripped away from each other, or the children they could have themselves," my father says. "Let them love the way they now possess the ability to."

"Phoenix, can I speak with your father in private?" Katniss asks.

"Of course, ma'am," I say.

* * *

><p><em>Gale<em>

I get up off the couch and follow Katniss into the kitchen and out of hearing range of my son.

"Katniss, I…"

But she doesn't let me finish. "Look, we were best friends. You don't know how badly I want that back…"

I'm the one cutting in, this time. "We could have it back!"

"But things have changed, Gale," she says. "I'm no longer your hunting partner. It's been a little more than thirty years since we've been that way."

"Nothing's changed!" I exclaim.

"_Everything's_ changed, Gale!" she shouts. A few tears run down her face before she speaks again. "Why did you come back, anyway?"

"My wife had pneumonia, and despite doctor's warnings, she wanted to come back to her home in District 12. I guess somehow she knew she was going to die, and wanted to die where she was born. So she could say she was born, lived, and died in District 12," I say painfully.

"Who was your wife?" she asks.

"Do you remember Delly?" I ask.

"She's gone?" Katniss asks. "Delly is gone?"

I can tell she feels like she's been hit with a ton of bricks, so I hug her. Surprisingly, she doesn't pull away.

"Yes," I say. "Delly is the mother of my child, and that child wants to marry your daughter."

"Marry?" she asks.

"He told me at one point, as he went off about her, that he wanted to marry her as soon as he could," I say.

"Wow," Katniss says.

"So why don't we put the past behind us? Why don't we let our children be in love the way they now can?" I ask.

"I don't know…" Katniss says.

"If not for me, then for Delly," I say. "She'd have wanted our son to be happy."

"Alright," Katniss whispers. "For Delly, for Phoenix, for Adaryn, and even a little bit for you."

I hug her, and this time it's a happy occasion. "Thanks, Catnip."

She hugs back and I have a strong feeling she's smiling. "You're welcome, Gale."

* * *

><p><em>Katniss<em>

Gale and his son stay until five, when my husband, daughter, and son, all coated in white, powdery flour, all come home.

"Phoenix?" Adaryn asks.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Peeta asks angrily.

"Peeta, come with me. I need to talk to you. Gale, come with us," I say.

Gale gets up off the couch and follows me. Peeta does as well, but looks like he's ready to punch Gale hard in the face.

"Peeta," I begin. "Gale came over this morning. He came while you, Finnick, and Adaryn were gone. He, his son, and I talked. We agreed that we would let Adaryn and Phoenix see each other."

"Why would you make this decision without consulting me?" Peeta asks, furious. "Plus, I do _not_ want my daughter fraternizing with anyone related to Gale Hawthorne."

"I'm right here," Gale says. "And Phoenix is a fine young man. He actually told me one time, as he ranted and raved about how amazing and perfect your daughter was, that he wanted to marry her someday."

"Marry her?" Peeta asks. "Why would anyone like you want to marry anyone?"

"Unlike you think, Hawthorne men treat women right. We defend them, love them, protect them, and do anything we can in our power to make sure they're safe and loved. I know my son well, Peeta," Gale says. "He won't let you down."

"Peeta why do you have such an intense hatred for Gale anyway?" I ask.

I knew I've trapped him there. I knew I could get him to agree to let Adaryn date Phoenix when I asked him that.

"I guess I was just jealous," he says.

"Well, who was the one who married me? Who was the one who gave me two wonderfully beautiful children? Who and his children do I love more than my own self?" I ask. "The answer is you, Peeta. _You_ did all of those things. You _are_ all of those things. Peeta, I chose you. I could've chosen Gale, but I wouldn't have the wonderful life I have now. I would have a life without you. And that, my love, is a life I would _never_ in a million years want to live."

"She's right," Gale says. "She's happy with you. She did choose you for a reason. Don't get down on yourself. You're an amazing man. You survived the Hunger Games, _twice_, hijacking, torture, and a war. I think that right there is enough to get a girl to love you."

"It really was always you, Peeta," I say. "It was you, the day in the rain, when you tossed me the burned bread and saved not only my life, but Prim's life and my mother's life as well."

"I guess you're right," Peeta says. "I have no reason to be jealous. But he did kill your sister."

"We've put that behind us, Peeta," I say. "I no longer blame him for Prim's death. I no longer want there to be hatred in my heart. Prim's death was quick, and sort of painless. She's in a better place and better world now. I will no longer let irrational hatred keep my child, _our_ child, from being happy."

"You're right," Peeta says.

He walks out of the room, and Gale and I follow him.

"Phoenix," he says. "You have permission to date my daughter. Just please treat her right."

"I promise sir," Phoenix says as he shakes Peeta's outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Dad," Adaryn says, hugging her father. "Thanks mom."

She hugs me, and then runs over and hugs Phoenix as he gets up off the couch.

"Excited to see me, sweetheart?" I hear him ask her.

"Elated," she says.

**Sorry. This story wasn't meant to be very long. It was something that I wanted to try, and I tried it. This is the last chapter. I'm so sorry about this being so short. Well, fare thee well until next time. XOXO**

**~Symphonic Madness**


End file.
